Forbidden Passions
by kinkiara
Summary: Elena loves Stefan, even if he is a vampire. She doesn't know what she's been missing, though. Her mind starts to wander and dream of his mysterious brother. There's nothing wrong with dreams, right? Takes place during season one.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! Another story I'm starting. Please let me know what you think. This is season one Damon and Elena, pre Georgia road trip.

* * *

Forbidden Passions

Glossy black hair, blue eyes, and that smirk; all of it is too much sometimes. As I try to drift off to sleep, I can see him waiting. I may be able to ignore my desires in the day, but once night falls, my passion for him grows.

I know it's wrong. He's my boyfriend's brother.

Damon.

Even his name sounds dark. I'm lying in my bed, wearing nothing but a tank top and some boy shorts. I lie here and envision what that dark, terrifying man could be doing to me. I close my eyes, imagining him here. His hand reaches out and starts lifting my shirt, exposing my breasts. The cold breeze from the open window causes my nipples to harden. I can feel him touching them. Slowly caressing the other one as he brings one into his mouth. I moan audibly, feeling him pull on it with his teeth.

I move my other hand south, feeling him start to remove my shorts. I feel his hands everywhere, touching ever piece of me. I feel my need growing. I want him so bad. I need to feel him inside me, touching me.

"Damon…" I moan his name out loud, as if calling to him to join me.

My hands move to my nether region, swirling my finger around my clit, feeling the pressure rising in my body. I can't seem to find the release I need. I continue to try and stimulate myself, finding my frustration growing.

"Argh!" I cry out sitting up, angry that I cannot seem to take care of myself tonight.

"Don't stop on my account."

I freeze. I know that voice; you can hear the smirk as he says it. I turn and see him sitting on the window seat.

"Damon…" Is this real? How long has he been sitting there? I start to panic, knowing that my arousal is filling the room.

"Did you need some help? It seems my brother hasn't been taking very good care of his new toy."

"What are you doing here?" I ask, accusingly.

"I heard you call, I came, I'm easy like that."

Oh, god…he heard me. I knew he must have, but to have those fears confirmed. "I don't know what you're talking about Damon, you should leave." I try to stay strong in my determination, but he seems to see right through me.

"Elena. I'm a vampire, but even if I wasn't, I don't think anyone couldn't tell from the scent you're giving off that you don't want me right now." He gets up from the seat and walks over to my bed. I clutch my blanket up to my chin, trying to keep as far away from him as I can. Being this near to him, my yearning starts to build again. "Elena. Don't hide from me. This can be our little secret." My breath catches in my throat as I feel his hand work it's way under my blanket. His hand touches my thigh, and I moan at his touch. "See, I knew you would like it."

"Damon…we can't…" I say this as I close my eyes and melt into his touch.

"It's just another dream Elena. Just close your eyes and relax." I feel the blanket being removed from my body. The cold air surrounding me.

My eyes snap open and look down as I feel his mouth on my breast. "Oh, god…" I can't believe this is happening. It's just a dream, it has to be. I wouldn't do this. It feels so good. I look down on him, his mouth devouring me. It must be another dream, I might as well enjoy it. I reach out and dig my hands in his hair. It feels just like I imagined, silky and smooth. I pull on his hair lifting his head away from my breast, and look into his eyes. I see some frustration from him as I take him away from his task, but I want to taste him, even if it is just a dream. I pull him to my mouth and I kiss him.

It feels like electricity is flowing between our bodies. I cannot get enough of his lips, mouth, and tongue. He tastes like danger, excitement, adventure; everything I never knew I was missing from Stefan's kiss. When he finally pulls away, I gasp for air, not realizing that I needed oxygen. I can see in his eyes he felt something, too. He's looking at me for the first time without a smirk on his face, in fact he almost seems slightly concerned.

"Damon…" I call, wanting to feel him on my again. Yearning for his touch.

Damon's head quickly snaps to the side and stares at my door. "Looks like we're going to have company." He looks back at me, his lips mere centimeters from mine, "To be continued, my sweet."

I feel a quick gust of wind and he's no longer there. I barely have a moment to think about what happened when I hear my door start to open. I quickly move to cover myself again.

"Elena, is someone in here with you?" My aunt Jenna asks as she enters the room.

"Um…no…I was just laying down to go to sleep."

"I swear I heard voices…" Jenna looks at me suspiciously.

"Oh, uh, I was talking to Bonnie on the phone." I say, smiling back.

"Bonnie, huh. Well, I'm heading to bed. You should close that window or you'll catch your death." Jenna goes to leave, and turns back, "next time you and Stefan want to try phone sex, I recommend not showing off for the neighbors, they might get jealous." She winks at me and closes the door.

I get up and close the window, locking it closed. I breathe again, feeling again like I'd been holding it in. I can't believe I came so close to betraying Stefan. I can't let that happen again.

I sigh as I lay back down on my bed. I close my eyes, letting my dreams of my dark prince return.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know if you'd like me to continue, or just leave this as a one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I guess I better continue this story. If you like this one, you might be interested in my other fanfics, Damon's Night and Eternal Pain.

* * *

Forbidden Passions – Chapter 2

Nothing seems to have changed. Damon acted exactly the same to me as he always had, smug, flirty, and totally dangerous. Maybe I had just dreamed it all.

Stefan and I cuddle on the couch in the boarding house, watching the large fire before us. It's so comforting. Stefan is safe and I can feel his love surrounding me. I turn to him and start to kiss him. I feel him grow stiff at my embrace.

"Stefan, what's wrong?"

"Elena…I need to hunt, I can't kiss you right now. It's too much." Oh…I think and back away. I didn't realize how much my blood must tempt him.

"It's ok, Stefan. Maybe you should go hunting now." I suggest, trying not to let my disappointment show.

"Do you want me to drop you off at home first?"

"No. I told Jenna I was staying at Bonnie's tonight. I'll just wait here and work on my homework until you're back." I smile at him reassuringly.

"Great. I'll be a few hours. If you get tired, head up to bed and I'll wake you when I get back." He kisses my hand and heads out into the night.

I sigh. What an exciting night this turned out to be. I pull out my math homework and start working on some of the problems. I sit there working in the dark for a few minutes, getting more and more frustrated. Damn it. Why was math invented? I bet it was another way for vampires to torture humans. I laugh to myself at the joke. I hear a noise upstairs, the sound of footsteps. Damon must be home. I wonder if he has company. I resist the urge to go up to his room and say hello.

I put my math homework down. Maybe I can work on something else, some reading? I look around, taking in the big empty room, when my eyes focus on the mini bar. God a drink sounds fantastic.

I walk over and start sniffing the bottles. Why must they put everything in decanters? I smell what seems like nice bourbon and I pour myself a glass. I take a sip; it burns as it goes down, but not harshly like the cheap stuff. I take another drink, realizing this is probably the best bourbon I've ever had. I can feel my insides warming. I down the rest and pour myself another glass. I head back over to the couch and sit down, pulling out my literature homework, Gone with the Wind. I've read it before, but it's been a long time. I'm lost in the world of Scarlett, Ashley, and Rhett. I continue to finish my drink as I read. I feel my eyes getting heavy. I set the book down on the coffee table and lay down on the couch. I'll just close my eyes for a moment.

"Dreaming of me again already?" I hear a familiar voice call.

"Damon…" I say drowsily. I open my eyes and see him standing above me, his shirt open revealing his stunning chest. I feel out of it due to the amount of alcohol I've consumed, this must be another dream. I might as well enjoy it.

I sit up slowly, reaching my hands out to touch his chest. It's cold and hard. It feels wonderful next to my hot flesh. He stands there, just letting me explore. I feel every muscle, every curve. I stand up next to him, reaching my hands under the arms of him open shirt and release it's hold on him. I look at his shoulders and arms and my mouth starts to water. I like my lips as I place my hands on his shoulders. He's still no longer; he grabs the back of my head and brings his mouth to mine.

Kissing him is exactly as I remember, passionate and dangerous. His tongue is invading my mouth and I surrender to it. I start to suck on the invader in my mouth and I hear him moan. He pulls away from me slowly and looks into my eyes.

"You've been drinking my bourbon I see." He smiles at me as he says it. He lifts my shirt over my head, letting it drop on the couch. I'm wearing a red bra beneath. His eyes show desire as he looks at it. I can hear him practically growling.

"Damon…" I say, wishing I could say more. I don't know the words yet. I've never felt this before. All I want it to feel him, around me, inside of me, touching everything, setting my body on fire.

He starts kissing me again, starting with my mouth and working his way down my jaw line. I moan as he reaches my throat. I realize that I want to feel him bite me. I want him in every way possible. He's sucking on my shoulder now, and I can hardly take anymore. I feel myself grow wet with desire. I dig my hands into his hair and hold him there. Softly I whisper, "Bite me Damon."

He hesitates for a moment, starting to pull away, but I hold him there. I know my strength is nothing compared to his, but it was also all the motivation that he needed.

"Elena…" He says softly. I feel his fangs pierce my skin; it doesn't hurt too much, more like two needle points. He pauses, and then I feel him start to drink.

It's like my whole body and soul are on fire. I feel him taking in everything. My body starts to shake and I feel a building in my core. I hold him tight willing him to take all of me. Then I feel him stop and pull away. There is such a sense of loss from his removal. I look into his eyes.

"Elena, are you ok?" he asks, worry on his face. I pull his mouth down to mine and start kissing him harder. I can taste my own blood in his mouth. His fangs are still out and I deliciously wrap my tongue around them, piercing myself on their tip. He brings his teeth down to his own tongue, causing his blood to flow into mine as well.

I've never tasted anything so wonderful in my life. Our bleeding tongues battle each other and it the most amazing sensation. I never want it to end, but I feel our wounds closing. He pulls away again.

"Elena, Stefan will be home soon. You need to clean up." I look down and feel my neck. Although the wounds have healed, I have a stream of blood running down my chest, into my bra. Thank god I wore red, I think briefly.

"Will you clean me up?" I smile at him seductively. Ok, now I know it's a dream. There is no way I would ever have been so forward with anyone when it comes to sex. His eyes light up with desire, and he goes to work, sucking and licking up all remnants of the blood. He works extra hard on making sure the drops that fell onto my breasts were all gone. I moan, holding his head into my chest.

"You have to hurry now. He'll be back soon. Take a shower; it will take my smell off of you." I hate that idea, but I hesitantly start to head up the stairs. He grabs my arm and pulls me back to him once again, handing me my shirt. "Sleep well princess, I'll see you in your dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for all of the reviews! I love hearing your thoughts on the story. I just wanted to get a really quick chapter out before the day ended. I'll write more later this week! Enjoy!

* * *

Forbidden Passions – Chapter 3

I wake up lying to Stefan's bed. He's sleeping beside me. I guess he never woke me up last night when he got back. I reach for my neck, feeling for the punctures, they're not there. What a perfect dream, or a perfect way for reality to make it seem like a dream. Could it have really happened? I do remember drinking last night. I probably just passed out and Stefan carried me upstairs. That's got to be it.

"Mmm…Good morning Elena." Stefan is stirring and calls to me.

"Good morning. When did you get back last night?"

"Oh, a little after midnight. You were already upstairs asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake you. You seemed so exhausted."

Huh, I think, so much for that theory. Well, maybe I made my way upstairs. I get up and head to the bathroom and take a look in the mirror. I'm shocked by my appearance. Soft curly hair…soft curly hair would mean that I went to sleep with wet hair…CRAP! I almost exclaim this out loud. It can't be true, can it?

"Elena, what's wrong? Your heart is beating like crazy." Stefan exclaims as he walks in.

"Oh, nothing, I guess I forgot to dry my hair last night. No worries. I just don't have time to fix it before school…"

"Are you sure you don't want to be late? I really do prefer your straight hair."

What an odd comment from Stefan. Why would it matter so much about my hair being curly? Unless he knows…How would he know? "It's ok Stefan; it's just for one day. I'll throw it up in a ponytail." I grab a band and pull my hair up. It reminds me of sex hair…Oh god…sex hair….

I quickly get ready for school and head downstairs. I wonderful scent is in the air. I follow the smell into the kitchen and see Damon cooking breakfast.

"Good morning princess. I trust you slept well." He sends me his signature smirk. I blush at this. It was real…I really did that…I try not to come apart at the seams. He's so smug. He hands me a plate filled with strawberry pancakes and bacon. It smells heavenly. I'm not normally a breakfast person, but I guess I'll indulge. I take a bite of the pancakes and they taste even more amazing then they smell.

"I didn't know you could cook" I smile up at him.

"Oh, I have many talents I haven't shown you yet." The smile never leaves my face as I continue to enjoy this heavenly feast of both taste and the sight before me.

"I thought you were in a hurry to get to school?" Stefan interjects.

I'm shocked by this interruption. I look up at Damon, panic on my face, back to the food and then it hits me. It's all real. All of it, every minute, and I wanted more.

"Um…You're right. I have to go. Thanks for breakfast." I rush out of the house and into my car. My heart is pounding a mile a minute. The look of shock on Damon and Stefan's face as I rushed out the door. What have I done?

And more importantly…What will I do next?


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Passions – Chapter 4

I've successfully avoided Stefan most of the day, and then went home sick after lunch. What do I do? Everyone kept asking me if I was ok, except for Caroline, who was wondering what was up with my hair.

How could I do that to Stefan? I can't believe I betrayed his trust. I should tell him, but it will only ruin what small bond he and Damon have been able to build.

Damon…My thoughts are drawn to him. God…I want him even now. What can I do? I sigh as I imagine all the things he could be doing to me right now. The feel of his lips, his hands touching me, the electricity that flows between us… But it isn't right. It isn't. Is it?

Is there more between us than just this burning desire?

Jenna brought me up some soup, since I wasn't feeling well. She's a good reader, she can tell something's up. She didn't question me about it though. She knew I would talk to her when I was ready.

When will I be ready to talk about this? I cheated. I'm a cheater.

I feel the panic rising in me. I need to get out of here, now. I quickly start tossing together a bag. It's just for a little bit, I just need to leave and clear my head. Jenna will understand. I write a quick note, saying I'll be at the lake house and that I just need some time. Yes. Just some time to figure out what the hell I'm going to do.

I sneak out the window, like I haven't done since before my parent's died. It's almost weird leaving this way now. I get to my car and head out of town.

It was an easy drive; I was able to keep myself distracted most of the way. I'm surprised Jenna hasn't called or texted yet. I pull my bag out of the car and head inside. I haven't been here since they died, either. I guess life has to go on. What would they feel about the mistakes I've made?

Vampires. How would they feel to know that I am not only dating a vampire, but cheating on him with another vampire? This feels like some sort of weird sci-fi show.

It's late. I'm just going to crash for the night. I head into the room I always used here, It's just as I left it.

I lay down to sleep, when I hear a sound from my window. Probably some animals. I hear it again; it's louder, and almost incessant. Really? What animals would do that? I get up and check. I don't see anything; I open the window, and hear a caw as a crow flies in.

Damon.

How is he here, how did he know? My pulse starts to quicken. He followed me. I should be afraid, but I'm so excited. He's here. He's here for me.

"Damon?" I call into the night.

"Fancy meeting you here. Now would you be so kind as to invite me in?" I hear him call from the darkness. I can't see where he is, but he feels so close. I back away from the window, turning to see the crow sitting on the bookshelf. It's eyeing me like it really sees me, like a person examining me. What do I do?

I'll never know unless I try. Once I think it, I know it's true. How can I give up on this feeling and go running back to Stefan unless I know what this means? How can I betray Stefan and never know if I'll betray him again. I know it's circular logic, but it makes sense to me at the time. I sigh, sit down on my bed, and very softly whisper, "Damon, come in."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows!

* * *

Forbidden Passions – Chapter 5

"Damon, come in" I whispered.

"Well, Elena, you certainly seem to be rather impulsive lately. Dangerous dreams, running off without any protection; it's a good thing I took it upon myself to follow you." He winks at me as he says this.

"Damon…It's all real, isn't it? I didn't dream it?" I ask, almost wishing that it wasn't true.

"Elena…I did not control your dreams, but I did help bring some of them to life." He says this softer, taking his hand in mine. Even though his hand is cold to the touch, it feels warm to me. Like electricity is flowing from his hand to mine. Even this minor touch is setting me off. What do I do? I know my heart is beating quicker, and I know that he can hear it.

"My sweet Elena, what will I do with you? Does anyone know you are here?" He asks quietly, almost whispering in my ear. It sends shivers up and down my spine.

"No." I respond quietly. "I left a note for Jenna."

"Ah, then we have until morning, at least, until my brother comes to take you back. Do you have any idea what I could do to you in the next twelve hours?" The way he says this is so enticing. I want to know. I want to feel everything that he can do to me. I need to know this passion.

"Damon…" I moan softly, closing my eyes as his hand reaches out and caresses my face.

"Elena…I'm not sure if I'll be willing to give you back. There is something about you."

Enough talking, I think, If we only have twelve hours, I want to use them all. I open my eyes and find his lips. I make the first move, kissing him with everything that I have, everything that I am. He joins me in my attack. Our tongues are battling for dominance, but I know he'll win. I want him to win. He lays me down on the bed as his kisses continue. He finally starts moving down my jawline and I'm relieved as I had forgotten to breathe. I gasp for air as he rips my shirt open. I'm happy I decided not to wear a bra to bed, as I'm sure he would have destroyed that as well.

He takes one of my breasts into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it. I want more. My body is alive with every touch, none of it is tender, but all of it is passionate. This is nothing that I have ever experienced before. My body feels on fire. He's switched to my other breast and I gasp as he pulls my nipple out with his teeth. It feels like he is stretching it so far, I cry out. He releases it and swirls his tongue around it.

"Damon…I…." He stops and puts his fingers up to my mouth, "Shh…No words…just let yourself feel…" I reach my tongue out and lick his fingers, and he sticks them in my mouth. I start sucking on them as he continues his assault on my breasts.

All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain, and I realize he's bitten me. I cry out as he starts to drink the blood that's pouring out of the wound. It feels like he's touching every part of my body. My insides are on fire for him. I don't want it to stop.

He finally pulls away, his face in full vamp mode, but I'm not afraid. He's strangely beautiful and I reach out and touch his face, feeling his fangs with my fingers. My blood is still dripping down his face. I pull him to me and start kissing him again. I can taste my blood in his mouth; it's strange, but not bad. I run my tongue along his teeth, feeling how sharp they are. They pierce me, and I can feel my blood flowing again. He moans into my mouth. Then a different taste enters out mouths. I can feel that he has bit through his own tongue, allowing his blood to enter me. It tastes strange, but also like the most amazing ambrosia. I can't get enough. I start blatantly sucking on his tongue, trying to get all that I can.

Damon chuckles lightly and pulls away. "You won't get much from that, Sweet, here." And with that he scratches into this chest, just above his heart, I see the blood start to come and I press my mouth against him. As I'm sucking from his wound, he is stroking my hair and moaning. I realize I can hear his heartbeat. I didn't know that their hearts still beat! I'm amazed by this and I turn my head to place my ear as close to his heart as I can. There it is. The steady, slow thump. It's amazing.

"Elena?" he calls to me.

"You have a heart."

He laughs at this. "Does that surprise you?"

"I didn't know. I thought…well, you are dead." I'm not quite sure what else to say.

"I may be dead, but I'm not heartless." He says with a smirk. "The more blood we drink the faster our heartbeat gets. The more human I feel." He's almost melancholy with this response.

"Damon…I didn't mean to imply" He put his hand to my lips again.

"Elena, we have a no talking rule, remember? There will be time for talking later." With that he growls and tears my shorts off.

"Damon!" I'm shocked by the ferocity of his move.

"Elena, you better stay quiet or else I'm going to have to gag you." Gag me? Oh, god…the thought of being tied and gaged at Damon's mercy is almost too much. I shiver at the thought. "Maybe next time, Princess."


End file.
